


Lunchtime Interlude

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Lily wasn't sure about Laurel going out as the Black Canary before. It'll only take a quick stop at S.T.A.R. one lunch just to ease her mind Lily's really okay with her doing this(Part 10/12)
Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/875340
Kudos: 9





	Lunchtime Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just a tiny interlude but I'm around halfway through Beans- the last major part- and one part felt like it might need just a little extra set-up, so here, the last time I will add extra snippets onto this hopefully, and a promise I am still working on it, even if it's been very easy to get distracted lately. I hope everyone's ok

Lily and Ray were the only ones in the Cortex when Laurel walked in, tinkering with the A.T.O.M. suit. Lily smiled.

“Hey,” she said. “Hartley and Cisco are meeting Jerrie, Iris and Caitlin are looking at wedding venues, I have no idea what Wally and Nate are doing, and I guess everyone else is at work. Did Sara actually get a job at Sink Shower & Stuff?”

“I think they were desperate,” Laurel said. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Black Canary stuff? Before, with Grodd, you were really worried-”

“It was the first time since you’d been hurt and I panicked, but it’s your choice, not mine. You’re a great hero, Laurel, and I’ll worry about you, we all worry about each other, but Central’s lucky to have you. Unless this is you moving back to Star City but please don’t go. I mean, it’s your home and I get it but-”

“I have an apartment and a roommate, pretty sure you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Right. Maybe I should think about finding somewhere. I was at home with Mom because Dad was time travelling, but if he’s back now, maybe I should look for somewhere to live. Even Ray has somewhere that isn’t various floors now he’s at Nate’s. Weren’t you a billionaire?”

“Oh, when everyone thought I died my will got read and I felt bad asking for anything back so all I have is my stuff from the _Waverider_ and the wage Cisco and Hartley insisted on giving me,” Ray said. “Which is more than enough and very nice of them, and I don’t mind floors, but my mother had a spare bed when I visited her, and Kendra and Carter got married when I visited them, I got to be the witness.”

“Your ex-fiancée only invited you to her wedding,” Laurel said.

“They eloped, they’ve got married in several of their other lives, it just makes it official in this one, and it was very spontaneous while we were talking, and Kendra’s happy and that’s good and I like Carter.”

“You’re sweet, Ray,” Lily said.

“I visited Mari too. She had questions about Amaya. I didn’t tell Amaya much about Mari because of future knowledge but I think it’s okay to talk to Mari about Amaya.”

“That seems fair,” Laurel said. “But, Lily, you’re okay with…”

“Laurel, if I wasn’t okay with you going out as the Black Canary, I wouldn’t have helped Cisco make you a new suit,” Lily said. “I think you’re awesome and really cool, and I worry, sure, I worry about all of you, especially since… It’s normal to worry when your friends go rushing head-first into danger, but it’s your decision, no one else’s, and I’ll be here to support you for as long as you want to do it.”

“Thanks, Lily.”

“Is that…”

“Oh, Caitlin told me the two of you were here alone, so I brought you sandwiches and Jitters brownies.” Laurel held out a bag from Barry’s favourite sandwich shop. 

“Laurel, you’re the best,” Lily said.

“Make sure you eat them. I’ll see you both later, I’m guessing?”

“Probably,” Lily said. “Good luck with lawyer stuff.”

“Thanks, Laurel,” Ray said. Laurel waved and left again. “Are you planning on telling her?”

“No,” Lily said.

“But you know it’s not impossible now, and she came all this way just to bring you a sandwich and a brownie, and they’re from two different places.”

“I know. Maybe some other time.”


End file.
